Coty Logan
Coty Logan is an original character to the RP. She started an organization that strives to use sheer numbers to stop villains in Gotham. Information Birthday: April 5th Appearance and Personality Coty is not described beyond having a pony tail and comfortable clothing. Coty is very adamant in her belief in her organization, as well as how she believes villains can be stopped. She is shown to show little fear in the face of danger, and has no qualms about breaking minor laws in order to stop villains. She is very focused and strong willed, and has no pity for the villains in Gotham. Plot Allie Mlinger and Coty Logan Coty starts the RP by creating a demonstration on the top of a Gotham building with other members of her organization. She and the others emblazon a message across the city, calling for people to follow Batman’s example and fight the criminals all across the city. She is taunted by Ash Sheridan for the message, and when she finishes she finds the other in disguise. They get into a fistfight, where Sheridan reveals her identity and threatens the other, as well as a bystander, Allie Mlinger. As they fight, Sheridan eventually gasses the two of them to end it. Coty wakes up later in the hospital. She is itching for a bit of revenge against Sheridan, but is mostly concerned about the security of her group. When she learns that Sheridan was coincidentally out, and had not hacked the organization, she decides to leave. She sticks around for Allie to continue questioning Sheridan, and is highly contemptful when Sheridan begins to panic and break down. She tries to make Allie leave Sheridan, believing her to be even more dangerous in this state. She berates Sheridan for the things she’s done during her hysterics. Scarlett Jaide comes to remove the two from the room, and manages to make Coty leave, but not Allie. Coty is displeased by this, for obvious reasons. Coty later is stopped by Officer Jean Arlanda when handing out cards to promote her organization. Jean takes her in for setting off fireworks illegally. Jean sticks Coty with a hefty fine, which will be hard for her to pay. Much later, Coty decides to ask Allie for the money, since she is a celebrity and was interested in the group. She says she’ll help Allie, but they are interrupted by Sheridan once again, who has just been released from Arkham, unbeknownst to them. Coty calls 911, though they are unresponsive due to the circumstances of Sheridan’s release. After Sheridan storms away from her fight with Allie, Coty sneakily follows her. She attempts to frighten Sheridan, and then shoots her in the foot so she cannot run away. Coty takes Sheridan into an empty house and begins to torture her, attempting to get Sheridan to show her guilt. She demands that Sheridan compensate for what she’s done. She does not reappear for some time after this. Ash's Backstory and Scarlett's Return Coty returns much later in the plot for only a moment. She has been recruited as a ninja in Scarlett's Army, and attacks Sheridan in the middle of a sincere moment between her and Aleenya Mlinger. Relationships Allie Mlinger - Coty doesn’t have time for the celebrity business that surrounds Allie. She sticks with Allie as long as necessary when dealing with Sheridan, but thinks that the pity Allie shows for Sheridan is stupid. Ash Sheridan - Coty hates Sheridan and everything Sheridan does. She is happy to leave Sheridan with the police, but considers killing her when she escapes and does not show any signs of reforming. Category:Minor Characters Category:Not So Shady Civilians